Such accumulator devices are known in the prior art, for example from DE 10 2012 009 668 B3. These accumulator devices have two accumulator elements arranged in an accumulator housing in the form of a dual piston accumulator. The pistons are coupled to each other by a piston rod. The accumulator elements differ with respect to the prevailing pressure level. One accumulator element is described as low pressure storage. The other accumulator element is as described a high pressure storage. In such an accumulator element, a hydraulic fluid can be stored at a high pressure and retrieved.
In practice, a need exists to adapt the characteristic accumulator curve of the accumulator devices as optimally as possible to a respective application. For example, industrial trucks are driven in different load states. The load is relatively low for empty runs, while it is significantly increased after picking up a load. In both load ranges, a suspension system with an accumulator device should enable a suspension that ensures a safe operation of the industrial truck without damaging the payload during the trip and with adequate comfort for the driver.